<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious by TheSerpentGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077507">Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer'>TheSerpentGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Lamp/Calm?</p><p>Summary: Logan let something slip, and he’s a little too oblivious to realize what comes after. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]</p><p>lee mood lee mood lee mood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan typed up another line on his laptop. It was a brainstorming session with all four sides and Thomas present. They bounced ideas off one another for a new video series.</p><p>“It’s too bland, Logan. Sure education is nice, but we need entertainment!” Roman groused. </p><p>“Education is fundamental to growth-”</p><p>“Boring! You need to lighten up, Pocket Protector!” Roman walked to Logan and grabbed Logan’s shoulders as he looked at his screen. “Hey, you didn’t write down my skit idea!”</p><p>“It was meaningless and lacking in content.”</p><p>Roman growled and grabbed Logan’s ribs to move him out of the way.</p><p>The way he grabbed him made Logan burst into laughter, that tickled a lot.</p><p>Roman looked stunned and amused at the new discovery. Logan had a quick moment of laughter before he just gently pushed Roman’s hands away as he recovered from his sudden laughing fit.</p><p>“Roman, I ask you not touch me like that, I happen to be very ticklish and it will interfere with our meeting.”</p><p>Roman snickered. “You’re ticklish?!”</p><p>Logan looked at him with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“Yes? You just saw it demonstrated and I confirmed what I assumed you already knew.”</p><p>Virgil grinned. “Oho, you should not have said that, Logan. Not with these two around.” Virgil pointed at Roman and Patton.</p><p>“Why? It’s just a simple fact of life. 73% of all people are ticklish, so it’s safe to assume at least 3 of the 4 of us are ticklish. Though since we are facets of Thomas and we know he is very ticklish, it’s probable that all of us are ticklish.” Logan shrugged and turned back to his screen.</p><p>Thomas rubbed the back of his neck with an amused smile. </p><p>Virgil was laughing to himself at how knowledgeable yet completely oblivious Logan was. He knew all this stuff about ticklish but didn’t know that unmistakable look in a friend’s eyes when they hear you’re ticklish.</p><p>Which Roman and Patton had right now.</p><p>“So as I was saying, I- AHA!” </p><p>Logan shrieked as Roman jabbed his fingers into Logan’s upper ribs.</p><p>Patton looked about ready to strike before Roman put up a hand. “Just out of curiosity, would you happen to know where you’re ticklish?” He had a maniacal grin that Patton mimicked.</p><p>Logan just rubbed his ribs with a semi-annoyed expression. “I happen to be ticklish over most of my person, though particularly on my ribs, feet, toes, and neck. Why?”</p><p>Virgil doubled over and erupted into laughter at Logan’s complete lack of awareness of where things were going. Patton and Roman nodded to each other.</p><p>“What is Virgil laughing about- HEHEY!” Roman grabbed Logan’s ribs again and began wiggling and scratching at the area while Patton dove for his feet and began working off his house shoes.</p><p>“I told you that you needed to lighten up, Teach. Thanks for the info!” Roman snickered.</p><p>“Hehehey- wahahahahait! Yohohohou’re tihihickling meheHEHE-” Logan threw himself backwards in his chair and descended into deep belly laughter.</p><p>“Very astute observation. We are indeed tickling you!” Patton laughed as he pulled off the sock from Logan’s foot.</p><p>“Wehehell stohohohop!” </p><p>“Hm… nah. This is too cute.” Roman eyed Patton on the floor about to go for his feet and stopped.</p><p>“Thank yohou for stoh-OHOHOPPING AHA!” Logan shrieked as Patton dug his fingers to the sensitive skin under his toes. It took about four seconds for Logan to thrash himself out of the chair and fall to the floor.</p><p>Virgil and Thomas’ amused laughter filled the air as Roman followed Logan to the floor. </p><p>Patton scribbled his fingers all over Logan’s soles, making the logical side descend into mindless cackling and he helplessly pounded at the floor. </p><p>Roman let his fingers to wander to Logan’s neck. To everyone’s amusement, Logan’s laughter went up a couple octaves and his shoulders shot up to protect his neck and ears. He squealed and giggled and hiccuped at the tingly sensations, making everyone around him let out an adoring ‘aw’.</p><p>“Wehehehe’re ihihihin aha meheheheheeting! Thihis ihihihis uhuhuhunprofessional- AH wahahahait- nohohot thehehe tohohoes ahahahagain!” </p><p>Poor Logan was laughing himself hoarse and Roman gently tickled his neck and Patton went to town on his toes. He was lost to his boisterous laughter and high-pitched squeals and squeaks all melded together into one melodious trail of laughter.</p><p>Meanwhile their audience, Thomas and virgil just watched and grinned at the scene.</p><p>Thomas shook his head. “Is this normal?”</p><p>Virgil just chuckled. “Kind of, it’s always me on that end though. Didn’t even know L was ticklish.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re ticklish?” Thomas grinned.</p><p>Virgil’s eyes snapped open. “Uh-”</p><p>Thomas stood and wiggled his fingers. “Sorry Virge, but I’ve never heard you laugh before. I should fix that.”</p><p>“Th-Thomas! No!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>